overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaded Hearts
Jaded Hearts was one of the top Role-Playing guilds in Yggdrasil. Despite being a top guild in RP, they never rose to any type of prominence as their number of members was always in a constant state of flux. The guild did retain some renown for owning a single World item, as well as for the dungeon they used as their headquarters. The sky fortress Helios. Strength The strength of Jaded Hearts was their ability to control. Their key to control came in the form of the World Item Atlas, which was stolen from Ainz Ooal Gown by Gotek Cinex. The Atlas gave flawless detail on where to find rare resources, tips on how to craft items and where to locate dungeons. Getek used this tome to locate the guilds future headquarters, Helios as well as point the item's former owners in the direction of their own future dwelling. With a near limitless list of resources, Jaded Hearts came into extraordinary wealthy overnight. Rather than risk manipulating the marketplace they traded in information and lip services. However, despite their success as information brokers their true focus was being a role-play guild. They typically used their wealth to organize massive "Guild Events" that incorporated other guilds. These events ranged from something as simple as a sit down to titanic world ending boss fights. The guild also served as a stepping stone for new players. They routinely accepted new players or "noobs" into their ranks to educate them on the basics of how to play, loot and craft items before sending them off to another guild. Due to this, their membership was constantly in flux, but those who remained behind were both dedicated to their role; as both a player and character. Their masterful way of positioning Helios was another of Jaded Hearts greatest asset in preventing player raids. As a Sky Fortress, the headquarters was capable of moving around; all be it at a very slow rate. Thus they kept their base hidden at high altitudes among the clouds. Because of wardings no enemy guild could simply Gate inside, so flying was the only option. To counter, many of the guilds members possessed the ability of flight, be it natural or magically induced. The summoning and creation of flight-based NPCs was also a key strategy. If they somehow managed to bypass the aerial defenses they would then need to contend with a massive maze where Jaded Heart members utilized hit-and-run tactics to whittle down their opponents resources before finishing them off. Background The founding reason behind their gathering and creation of Jaded Hearts was because of the discrimination that effected the Heteromorphic race. Simply due to their monstrous forms, they were often targeted by other players who saw it as natural to kill them over and over. However, the guild both lacked numbers and experience in Player-Killing. Instead they formed up under the banner of Role-Playing where they would suffer together and express and vent themselves among like-minded individuals. Organization Members were organized into seven different branches within the guild. These branches represented the Seven Deadly Sins and were governed by a Lord or Lady of that Sin. Due to the danger the destruction of the guild Weapon would bring, it has never been seen publicly and remains a constant mystery by guild members and enemies alike what the item looks like. Gluttony was the branch responsible for gathering rare minerals and other resources. Greed consisted of the guilds merchants and traders. Sloth were the builders and crafter of Helios. Lust was responsible for the recruitment of new members. Pride taught and trained new recruits. Wraith was a militant arm of the guild that defended it on the battlefield. Envy was the spy network that defended Helios and Jaded Hearts from afar. Membership A large number of Jaded Hearts members were of the heteromorphic category of species, but there was no rule stating membership was restricted to the monstrous races. One of the seven leaders of the guild were of the Human and Demi-Human respectably. * Getek Cinex Lord of Greed * NosafNosaf Lord of Pride * Slimtalent Lady of Lust (elf) * Grandpelt Lord of Wraith * No Show Lady of Envy * Lazer Pontr Lord of Sloth * Horus Lord of Gluttony Rules * Anyone was welcome to come and go as they please, however no member that has left the guild longer than a year and return shall be given any authority higher than instructor within their respected branch. * Any World Item belongs to the respective person if acquired in solo play. If found in a group it shall belong to the Guild until a way to distribute it fairly among that group is found. * Each Lord or Lady shall govern their respected branch independently. Do not criticize their choices nor disrespect their branches members. * Have Fun! Trivia Nosaf misspelled his name. Originally it was to be Not Safe. Only four of the Seven ruling members of Jaded Hearts reached level 100. Each member of the Seven had their respective sin in their personality. Category:Guild